


Discovery

by imagine_asagao



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: M/M, going on a double date, relationship being discovered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_asagao/pseuds/imagine_asagao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Caddy try to keep their relationship a secret, but in Asagao, there are no secrets for long</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://imagine-asagao.tumblr.com/post/147747162615/discovery-caddimoose

Caddy looked around down at Slaughter and Salvage, now destroyed, and yelled out “Moosey!”

Ian happened to be walking passed Caddy’s dorm, so he poked his head in and asked “What?”

“You did this!” Caddy said.

“Did what?” Ian asked.

“This!” Caddy wailed, holding up Slaughter and Salvage.

“No, I didn’t,” Ian said, inspecting the guns. “Why do you have guns on campus anyways?”

“They're Slaughter and Salvage,” Caddy said. “I use them when I finish games. Nice closure. I only use them on games, though. But I can’t anymore because they’re destroyed!”

“I didn’t destroy them,” Ian said

Caddy pulled Ian close and and said “Listen,” at a normal volume before harshly whispering “Meet me in the club room after curfew,” to Ian. He released Ian and asked him “Got it?”

“Got it,” Ian said. “Can I go now?” He left without waiting for an answer.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ian approached the club room after dark. He didn’t know what awaited him. He and Caddy often met together in secret, but they didn’t inform each other of the meetings in such a dramatic fashion. Ian opened the door and was quickly pulled inside, the door slamming shut behind him. Once Ian’s eyes adjusted to the this, he saw that Caddy had pulled him inside and that he was crying. “What’s wrong?” Ian asked him since they didn’t need to keep up the facade of being enemies in their secret meetings.

“Slaughter and Salvage are broken,” Caddy sniffed.

“It’s okay,” Ian said as he rubbed Caddy’s back. “I’m sure they can be fixed. We just need to find the right person.”

“You think so?” Caddy asked, looking up at Ian.

“Yes,” Ian said, pressing a kiss to Caddy’s forehead. Caddy wiped the tears away and kissed Ian.

“Could you distract me?” he asked Ian.

“Sure,” Ian said and kissed Caddy.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning, Caddy and Ian didn’t pay attention in class. They were too tired from the previous night and were preoccupied by the thoughts of where to go to get Slaughter and Salvage fixed. During lunch, they acted like enemies because they had acted like that before they started dating, and they didn’t want anyone to know that they were dating. Before meeting up again that night, they both found places to get Slaughter and Salvage fixed. They met in the club room once again since no one was talking about sleeping in it because it was gross. This time, Ian got there first. Caddy entered, much calmer tonight than he was last night when Ian entered. Caddy kissed Ian and said “Hello.” For the next half hour, they talked. They must’ve been a little too loud because the door opened and a girl from Caddy’s class entered. “Anne? What are you doing here?” Caddy asked her.

“I heard voices when I was getting a book for homework, so I went to investigate,” she said.

“Why didn’t you wait until the morning?” he asked.

“My friend has a game tomorrow, so I want to cheer her on,” she said. “What are you guys doing here?” Caddy didn’t know what to say, but Ian smoothly lied for them since he had thought about this before.

“James here needed help with his schoolwork but couldn’t find anyone to help him except me. We didn’t want to disturb anyone, so we decided to do it at night,” Ian lied.

“Moosey is right,” Caddy said, making a mental note to think of an excuse for next time, if there was one.

“Then can I join you?” Anne asked. Ian and Caddy glanced at each other.

“You don’t want to see us when I’m trying to teach James,” Ian said.

“True,” she agreed. “I hope to see you guys in class on Monday without any missing pieces.” She left, closing the door behind her.

After a few minutes of silence, Caddy whispered “That was close.” Ian nodded in agreement. After that, Ian and Caddy snuggled together. They shared a few kisses but no words. Eventually, against their better judgement, they fell asleep.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sun woke them up. Ian slowly shifted before jumping up. “Caddy, wake up! It’s dawn!” he said. Caddy’s eyes flew open.

“We fell asleep?” Caddy asked, frantically glancing around. “Were we caught? Are Luke and Jeff worried?”

“We weren’t caught, but I don’t know how Luke and Jeff are,” Ian said. “Thankfully, it’s a weekend, so they probably won’t be up.”

“If we hurry, maybe they won’t find out,: Caddy said as he ran to the door. He waited for Ian and kissed him before running to his dorm. He entered his room and saw Jeff waiting for him.

“Hey Caddy,” Jeff said. “Where were you?”

“I was in the bathroom,” he lied.

“Hmm, interesting,” Jeff said. “And yet I didn’t know you were there when I went there.”

“Well, uh…” Caddy said, his mind racing as he tried to find an excuse.

“Ian wasn’t in his room either, so Jimmy had to keep Luke company,” Jeff said. “Do you know where Ian was last night?”

Currently, Ian was sneaking into Bluebell. He was soon passing Caddy’s and Jeff’s room. “-Go find him and ask him myself,” he heard Jeff say. Ian froze as the door opened. Jeff walked out and saw Ian standing there. “Ian! Perfect timing!” he said.

“…Why?” Ian asked.

Jeff sauntered over to Ian and threw an arm around his shoulder. “Well, my friend Caddy here-” he gestured to Caddy, who was standing in the doorway -”didn’t sleep in his bed last night, and neither did you. Do you know why?”

“No?” Ian replied

“You don’t sound so sure,” Jeff said.

Ian shrugged and said “So?” before walking away. Jeff turned to Caddy who also shrugged before going to bed.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A week passed before Caddy and Ian dared to meet again. This time, they met in the field. Caddy walked over to Ian and kissed him. “Ha! I knew it!” Jeff yelled and jumped out from his hiding spot.

“What’s going on?” Ian asked.

“I thought that you and Caddy disappearing at the same time wasn’t just a coincidence, so I decided to follow Caddy,” Jeff said.

“You what?!” Caddy asked.

“So are you two dating?” Jeff asked. Caddy and Ian looked at each other and spoke together.

“No, we’re not-” Caddy said.

“Of course we are-” Ian said. Caddy looked at Ian in surprise.

“So are you or aren’t you?” Jeff asked.

“We are dating, but we’ve been keeping it a secret,” Caddy admitted.

“Why did you keep it secret from us?” Jeff asked.

“We knew you would make a big deal out of it,” Ian said.

“Hey guys! What did we miss?” Jimmy asked as he and Luke walked up, hand-in-hand.

“Caddy and Ian are dating,” Jeff said to them.

“So are we!” Luke said.

“Wait, so Luke and Jimmy are dating?” Caddy asked. Jeff shrugged.

“Who else is dating in secret?” Ian asked in his done voice. No one spoke up.

“Well, glad we got that cleared up!” Jeff said.

“We should go on a double date!” Jimmy said.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Luke agreed.

“Okay,” Caddy agreed, shrugging.

Ian sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he agreed.

“Tomorrow for lunch?” Luke suggested. Everyone agreed and went back to sleep.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day was Sunday, so the four boys could go off campus for lunch. They ate at a sandwich restaurant, a place you wouldn’t think would be great for making innuendos, but Jimmy knew otherwise and put his knowledge to work during lunch. They walked around the mall after eating until a group of fellow students stopped them. “Where’s the rest of Hidden Block?” they asked.

“Back on campus,” Caddy said.

“Why?” the group of students asked.

“They didn’t want to join us,” Luke said. After a few more questions like this, the students stopped and left them alone until they were on the train. Caddy, Ian, Jimmy, and Luke had a compartment to themselves. The students from before entered it and saw Jimmy laying on Luke’s lap and Caddy and Ian holding hands.

“Are the two of you and the two of you dating?” they asked.

“Yeah,” Jimmy lazily said.

Caddy and Ian looked at each other before Caddy said “Well, yes.”

“Cool,” the students said and left.

“Is that it?” Ian asked.

“I guess so,” Luke answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my fanfiction account. Everything there can be found here or will soon be here


End file.
